<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levinstruck by rosamynal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320689">Levinstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal'>rosamynal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Electricity, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Masochism, Masturbation, SERIOUSLY?!, a tree branch?, who attacks with a tree branch??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Warrior of Light is ambushed in the Shroud, she isn't the only one shocked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Levinstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/gifts">Nightmist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Nightmist who requested, and I quote, "RO. ZENOS. CATTLE PROD."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dark-haired Keeper of the Moon walked under the shaded boughs of the East Shroud. The darkness was a welcome relief from the blazing sun of the Fringes. With a sigh, she found a spot some distance from the well-traveled path and took a seat. She placed her staff—a treasured trophy from her battle against the Lord of Levin—beside her, both as a comfort and a precaution. Deciding that a nap wouldn’t go astray, the Keeper brought her legs up to her chest, tucked her tail around her feet, and rested her chin against her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have known better than to think she could actually rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud snap echoed through the Shroud. Her ears focused on the sound while her hand shot down to grab her staff. Steps charged at her from the source of the snap. Instincts brought her staff up just in time to block a tree branch—stripped of twigs and leaves—swung at her head. On the other end of the thin branch stood Zenos yae Galvus, Prince of Garlemald, Pain in her Ass, and a few other titles that varied in officiality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite wearing a military coat over more lightweight armor instead of his more familiar attire, the man still struck an imposing figure as he loomed over the sitting Miqo’te. The tree branch </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> detract some from the overall effect, however. Pale blue eyes watched the woman with a look that belied his interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She focused a spell into the space between them. A spark preceded a large ball of fire that forced the foreign prince some fulms back. He recovered quickly and fell into his typical stance with the branch at his waist as if it were sheathed. She hopped to her feet and spat at the ground in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mocking me, now?!” she demanded, ears pinned back in her anger. “Attacking me with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>branch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond giant simply focused his icy gaze on her, but otherwise remained as still as a statue. For once, the Miqo’te decided to take the initiative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning aether into the focus on her staff, she shot a bolt of levin at the prince. It struck him square in the chest—it almost seemed to her as if he hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothered</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to dodge. He did at least react with a grunt; although a strange smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that as sharp as your fangs get? Surely you can do better than that, my beast,” he taunted, voice dipping to a low growl. “Hit me again! Let me see the extent of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ferocity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demand caught her off guard. Her hesitation seemingly frustrated the Garlean, who charged her again with his improvised weapon. She dodged out of the way, bringing her staff down to block the man’s follow through. It flowed into another attack and yet another until she was forced onto the defensive. Despite using nothing more than a branch, Zenos’ strength and skill were still obvious. She scrambled to block each attack—and barely succeeded each time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the branch was beginning to show signs of splintering that he relented. He snapped the branch in half as if it were a twig, throwing away the thinner half and brandishing the other in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Am I not your enemy?! Attack me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Keeper’s ears flattened against her skull in suspicion of the frustration present in the prince’s voice. In all her encounters with him, he had proven to be far more stoic than his current condition would have her believe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t attack if you won’t give me an opening,” she reasoned, putting more distance between herself and the swordsman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blond eyebrows lifted. He glanced at the branch in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder. Zenos held his arms out to both sides as his smirk widened to show his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all? Then permit me to give you the best opening of all, my beast. Send a bolt of levin right here!” he commanded, striking his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shock that close to your heart could kill you,” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Wouldn’t that be wonderful for your little rebellion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit the man had a point. A decisive Thunder paired with the inherent aether of her staff and she could leave him dead where he stood. Who could say how much bloodshed would be avoided if she listened to him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, what if it was all a trick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Miqo’te readied her staff to cast the spell. Zenos’ mouth split into a toothy grin as his eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed. “Hit me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attack darted through the air a moment later. Rather than hit him in the chest, however, it dropped at the last moment, striking him in the stomach. The Garlean cried out before falling to his hands and knees. It soon shifted into a moan, however, as his body twitched with the lingering effects of her spell. Zenos lifted his face to grin at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he purred, drawing it out into a pleased hiss. “Again. Do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” she shouted while his hand stroked where her spell had struck. Her eyes widened as she watched his hand shift lower to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand suddenly struck the ground as he bared his teeth in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he pressed. “Would that be enough to convince you? Cast that spell again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Keeper watched another spasm wrack his body, forcing the prince to curl up and fall to his side on the forest floor. A groan slipped through his clenched teeth as the current left his body and he relaxed onto his back. The angle gave her a good look at the erection straining his pants. She stared, wide-eyed, at the sight of Zenos' hand slowly making its way to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>-more," he moaned, slipping his hand into his pants. "Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my beast. Shock me </span>
  <em>
    <span>senseless</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes darted to her staff while Zenos pulled his erection free and began stroking it. The Keeper slowly approached the prone prince, gaze drifting to the man as he masturbated on the floor. She stopped a few ilms away; the flush-faced Garlean glanced up at her. His icy eyes locked with her gaze and a slow grin spread across his face as if understanding her intent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift motion, the Keeper stepped away from Zenos and jammed the focus of her staff into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levin shot through him. A pained cry tore from his throat and through clenched teeth as he arched off the ground. He dropped—panting and sweating—the moment she pulled the staff away. His eyes rolled back into his head while he squeezed and pumped his dribbling erection. A mad grin twisted it's way across the Garlean's face as he pleasured himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea came to the Keeper while watching the lewd display. She took a few steps towards Zenos, drawing his attention as she leaned over and rested the tips of her fingers on the hand stroking his cock. Before he could so much as twitch in apprehension, she funneled her Thunder spell directly into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers instantly spasmed into a tight grip around the base of his erection. A strangled yell tried to leave him, but his jaw merely fell in a silent cry. His other hand clawed at the ground, tearing up the grass within reach and gouging troughs in the dirt. His hips bucked, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the spell or his own arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She braced herself against the ground with the butt of her staff and stepped on his hip. He stopped immediately, instead grinding his back into the dirt. Something about the sight of the gigantic man stilling beneath her foot triggered something within the Keeper. Heat blossomed in her core as she considered other ways of subduing the Garlean. Zenos bared his teeth in another grin while he moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once more, my beast," he asked, voice thick with arousal and eyes struggling to stay open as he continued to stroke himself. "Let me taste all you have to give. I can take it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Keeper bit her lower lip and watched the prince suppress a spasm, burying his fingers into the dirt. For a moment, she wondered if she had any means of delivering a stronger shock than what she had already tried—until she noticed the way his hungry gaze followed her staff. She arched a dark eyebrow over one eye and glanced at the focus, recalling his reaction when she had jammed it into him. If she…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, the Miqo'te took her foot off Zenos. She twirled the staff in both hands and stabbed downwards with the focus while channeling her spell into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her staff hit him square in the stomach. He convulsed as the spell flowed through his body and into the ground below him. The Garlean's initial scream soon turned into a moan while he stroked his erection. His muscles remained tense beneath his coat and armor; heels, elbows, and shoulders dug into the dirt as he bucked his hips through the shocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a few steps back, breaking contact with him and her staff. Seconds later, Zenos let out a strangled groan and grew still with a near death grip on his erection. Ropes of his seed erupted from his cock, painting his armor white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Miqo’te watched him finally relax and simply lay there—outside of the occasional spasm brought on by her spell running its course. To think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done that to him made her shift in place as the heat seemed to spread to her veins. She had similar weapons from her fights against Ifrit and Shiva. How would he react to a burning touch? Would a chilled staff affect him the same way, considering his native climate? She chewed her lip as she thought of the possibilities and what sounds she could tease out of the typically stoic man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Zenos focused his pale blue eyes on her—yes, ice would be a good element to use next time—and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you did to me,” he drawled. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>ferocity</span>
  </em>
  <span> my beast possesses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The praise made the Keeper tighten the grip on her staff. A final spasm ran through his body, making his softening erection twitch. Zenos ran his large hand down the flat of his stomach and dug his fingers into the skin around the base of his cock. With a sigh, he went to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced him back down with the end of her staff against his shoulder. He shot her a glare, but stopped when she raised one hand covered in ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say we were done.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>